TECHNICAL FIELD
The present invention relates to sheet conveyance devices, and in particular, to a sheet conveyance device in an automated document handler mounted on the upper part of an image reproducing apparatus. More specifically, in an image reproducing apparatus equipped with an openable document loading table, the invention concerns a drop-prevention mechanism for preventing documents or copy material sheets from dropping off the apparatus when the loading table is opened.